


Behind Closed Doors

by baekmochi04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmochi04/pseuds/baekmochi04
Summary: Chanyeol is the school’s hottest basketball player; girls willing to drop their panties for him. Meanwhile, Baekhyun is school’s angel; girls being jealous of his pretty features while guys fantasize about him riding them.People would always talk about what a perfect couple Chanyeol and Baekhyun would make - Chanyeol being the dominating one whole Baekhyun being the small and submissive one.However, what the student population doesn't know is that behind closed doors, Chanyeol is the one being dominated





	Behind Closed Doors

It was a common sight to see girls flocking around the doors of the indoor basketball court whenever there was basketball training after school. They were squeezing and pushing just to see Park Chanyeol working his moves on the court. Whenever he shot a goal, the girls would be cheering for him and he would shoot a blinding smile in their direction, before continuing on with practice.

 

After practice, Subin, one of the school’s prettiest girls, stepped forward and offered Chanyeol a bottle of water and a dry towel. She went on to bravely confess while putting a hand on one of his sweaty biceps, “Hey Chanyeol, you've done well at practice today! I was wondering if you'd like to have a cup of coffee with me after this?” 

 

“Ah sorry, I have something on after this. Maybe next time?” He ruffled the girl’s hair before walking off in the direction of the locker room. The girl, slightly embarrassed at the rejection, ran out of the court, but yet a fizz of hope bubbles within her as Chanyeol didn't  _ outrightly  _ reject her.

 

Chanyeol was one of the hottest guys in school. To add on to his popularity, he was part of the school’s basketball team. With his sharp facial features and fit body, he was the wet dream of every girl out there, while he was the focus of envy for every guy out there.

 

Back in the locker room, one of his teammate slapped him on the back. “Hey, I saw Subin asking you out and you rejected her, huh? Damn she's such a catch though. I would immediately take her up on that offer.”

 

“You can have her if you want?” Chanyeol chuckled. “She just isn't my type.” Without waiting for his teammate’s reply, he walked out of the room, while checking on his phone.

 

Many found it a pity that Chanyeol took no interest in any of the girls who were obvious expressing their interest in him, but none of them knew that he was already happily attached.

 

He was attached to one of the most popular boys in school, Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun was basically an angel sent from heaven - small-framed with soft-looking features. Girls looked at him with jealousy over his pretty looks, while guys looked at him with lust, wanting to wreck his delicate body. 

 

Many felt that Chanyeol and Baekhyun would go well together, despite the two of them never interacting with each other in public. Chanyeol, with his large frame, dominating and protecting the petite and fragile-looking Baekhyun.

 

Both of them made a decision to not let their relationship go public as they knew with all these chatter around, they would not be able to date in peace.

 

He was scrolling through his notifications, when a name caught his eye.

 

**_Daddy:_ **

_ I saw that after training, a girl touched what's mine. I also saw that you flirted back. You've been a bad boy, baby. And you know very well what bad boys receive. _

 

A chill shivered down his spine as he read the somewhat threatening message. He didn't know his boyfriend was present at the court during practice. Although fearful of the punishment to come, he was excited to spend time with his boyfriend once again.

  
  


It was already late when he reached back the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. Although his training ended in the afternoon, he went out to have dinner with his usual clique of friends.

 

When Chanyeol entered the apartment, he caught sight of his boyfriend sitting on the sofa, with a glass of red wine in his hands, waiting for his return. Chanyeol gulped, knowing that he still had to face his punishment for today’s misbehaviour.

 

“Baby, I've been waiting for you for the past few hours. Have you returned late because you didn't want to receive your punishment?”

 

“Of course not, daddy!” Chanyeol internally panicked, not wanting his Daddy to be angered further. 

 

“Go to the bedroom and prepare yourself. Now.” Baekhyun ordered.

 

Chanyeol scurried into their shared bedroom, casting his belongings to a side on the way there.

 

Baekhyun chuckled, loving the frantic look on his baby’s face. When he had seen the girl touching Chanyeol’s arms today, jealousy took over him. To add on to the situation, Chanyeol  _ smiled _ at her and  _ ruffled her hair. _ That infuriated Baekhyun! No one should touch what is his. And his baby should have known better, he should have directly rejected the girl, so that she wouldn't go near him again. Baekhyun decided he had to teach his baby a lesson, to remind him about who he belongs to again.

 

Baekhyun walked into their bedroom, and behold, Chanyeol was lying in bed in his full naked glory, waiting for his Daddy to arrive. At the sight, Baekhyun licked his lips and while approaching the bed, started stripping himself of any clothing. Baekhyun climbed over Chanyeol and looked him right in the eye. “Is my baby ready for his punishment?” Chanyeol weakly nodded.

 

Baekhyun reached to their bedside drawer and pulled out a black strip of cloth, a silk tie and a ball gag. He proceeded to blindfold Chanyeol with it, and gagging Chanyeol. He also tief Chanyeol to the bedpost with the tie, making sure he can't touch him at all. Baekhyun then reached under their bed to pull out a leather flog, one of his favourite toys.

 

He traced it down Chanyeol’s body, from his well-built chest all the way down to his inner thigh, near his crotch. Chanyeol reacted to this, blood travelling downwards and making him half-hard. 

 

“Remember to use your safe word if you can't handle it anymore, is that understood?” Chanyeol quickly nodded, anticipating what's to come next.

 

Baekhyun smirked at the sight of his baby pliant for him. “Count with me.”

 

Baekhyun brought the flog up and brought it down with strength, targeting the centre of Chanyeol’s chest.

 

“Ah! One!” Chanyeol moaned out. Along with the pain, there was still a pleasurable sensation when the flog brushed against his body.

 

Next, Baekhyun hit Chanyeol’s nipples. Knowing it's the most sensitive part of his body, a loud moan escaped Chanyeol’s lips and he almost forgot to count along.

 

By the 8th hit, Baekhyun aimed for Chanyeol’s inner thighs, not forgetting to let the flog linger on his hard cock for a moment. Chanyeol moaned at the touch on his cock, and he almost came. Luckily, he managed to pull himself together and continued counting.

 

After 10 hits, Chanyeol looked like a total wreck and Baekhyun loved it. Due to the gag ball in his mouth, Chanyeol couldn't swallow well, resulting in saliva leaking from the corners of his mouth. The blindfold was also wet with tears of frustration from not being able to come. Chanyeol was also breathing hard, his red-marked chest heaving up and down. Most of all, Chanyeol’s cock lying heavily on his stomach, all red and angry, looking like he could come any moment. Precum leaked non-stop from the slot, onto his well-toned stomach and balls. 

 

Baekhyun absolutely loved this sight and thanked the heavens that this sight belonged to his eyes and his eyes only. However, deciding that his baby’s punishment isn't over, he reached into the drawer to grab hold of one last toy.

 

“D-daddy?” Chanyeol felt something click around the base of his cock. It was a cock ring, he knew. 

 

“Bad boys don't get to come until Daddy says so.” Chanyeol, having to take his punishment like a good boy, nodded obediently.

 

However, Baekhyun, still having a soft side, removed Chanyeol’s blindfold and gag, not wanting him to miss out out all the fun.

 

Baekhyun then re-positioned himself, with his ass pointing towards Chanyeol’s face. All Chanyeol could see now was Baekhyun’s pretty pink hole, ready for him to feast one. Baekhyun held his ass cheeks apart, a silent order for Chanyeol to eat him out.

 

Chanyeol gave an experimental lick to the hole, tasting it's sweetness. Upon hearing Baekhyun release a moan, he probed his tongue into the tight hole, licking whatever he could lick, biting whatever he could bite. 

 

In their bedroom, all that could be heard were Baekhyun’s moans and slurping sounds. Chanyeol ate Baekhyun out as if it was a once-in-a-lifetime buffet, while Baekhyun’s moans continued to increase in volume, not caring what their neighbours would say the next day. When Baekhyun felt that he was about to come, he withdrew his ass from Chanyeol’s face. 

 

Baekhyun then once again changed his position, facing Chanyeol’s cock this time, ass in the air. He licked his fingers erotically, making sure Chanyeol enjoyed the show. After making sure his fingers were well coated with saliva, he brought them to the back and started fingering himself. At the same time, he gave kittenish licks to the angry rod in front of him, licking it like how a kid would like a lollipop. Chanyeol, taking in the sight of Baekhyun fingering himself and licking his erection, arched his back, feeling himself come painfully, but no cum appeared due to the cock ring. That was Chanyeol’s first dry orgasm. Chanyeol’s cock remained hard and Baekhyun, seeing how Chanyeol experienced his first dry orgasm, took Chanyeol whole in his mouth, till the cockhead reached the back of his throat.

 

Baekhyun moaned at the feeling of being filled from the front and back, sending vibrations to Chanyeol’s cock.

 

As Baekhyun continued scissoring himself open while sucking on Chanyeol’s cock, his fingers managed to hit his prostate deep within him, and with a strangled moan onto Chanyeol’s cock, he came, painting the sheets beneath him white.

 

At the same time, seeing how Baekhyun came, coupled with all the moans his hardened cock received, another dry orgasm washed over Chanyeol.

 

Tears were running down Chanyeol’s flushed cheeks, due to the pain and frustration of not being able to come properly.

 

Baekhyun, seeing how his baby had already received enough punishment, removed the cock ring and without warning, impaled himself onto Chanyeol’s hard cock, all the way till his ass hits Chanyeol’s hips.

 

At the sudden feeling of entering Baekhyun’s tight hole, Chanyeol came once more, shooting strings of white translucent cum up Baekhyun’s hole. 

 

“A-Ah,” Baekhyun moaned at the feeling of Chanyeol’s cum filling him up. “Baby, you've coming a lot. Coming so much that it's leaking out of my hole.”

 

Chanyeol looked down to where the both of them are connected, and he could see his cum leaking out of Baekhyun’s hole, an erotic sight indeed.

 

Baekhyun lifted himself off till only the cockhead stays inside of him, then plunges down, hard. He screamed out in pleasure, feeling the cockhead nudge his prostate. After riding his baby for a few minutes, he slowly became tired and started to untie the knots around Chanyeol’s wrists, a signal that it's time for Chanyeol to take the reigns.

 

Chanyeol took the opportunity to flip their positions, with Baekhyun under him, and thrusted into the tight hole once again. Baekhyun, losing his voice after all that screaming, choked at the feeling of being full of Chanyeol’s cock again, eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

 

A few more thrusts directly to the prostate, Baekhyun came with the choked sob, cum being shot onto his pale stomach, some reaching his chest and face. With Baekhyun’s asshole clenching onto him, Chanyeol quickened his pace and came once again inside of Baekhyun, collapsing beside Baekhyun.

 

After using the next few minutes to catch their breaths, Chanyeol pulled out of Baekhyun and Baekhyun whimpered at the loss. Cum started to leak out of Baekhyun’s hole. Sporting a playful smirk, Chanyeol snuck a hand to Baekhyun’s lower torso and pressed down.

 

“A-ah Chanyeol d-don’t,” Baekhyun moaned as the action caused more of Chanyeol’s cum to flow out of Baekhyun; and Baekhyun loved to keep his baby’s cum inside of him.

 

Baekhyun turned to face Chanyeol, kissing him on the lips. “Baby, are you okay?”

 

“Yes, Daddy. I have learnt my lesson too. I won't flirt with those women again.”

 

Baekhyun nodded in relief and cradled Chanyeol’s head against his chest, whispering words of love against his hair.

 

Chanyeol whispered back the words of “Love you too, Daddy", keeping in mind to flirt with those girls once more to see his Daddy all riled up again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be working on another fic but somehow I managed to write out this dirty piece...  
> But hope you've enjoyed it! Do leave a comment~


End file.
